ABSTRACT-Administrative Core Previous funding from the NINDS P30 Program has supported the NeuroProteomics Core Facility of the former University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ). With the integration of Rutgers University and UMDNJ, we now request support for an expanded Rutgers Mass Spectrometry Center for Integrative Neuroscience Research (MSCINR). This Core will provide administrative support to NINDS-supported researchers and the Scientific Core to ensure maximal effectiveness of the Core, regulatory compliance, and to link the proposed MSCINR to the administrative structure of Rutgers University, and the NIH/NINDS. To achieve these goals, Dr. Hong Li, the Chair of the Administrative Core, will: coordinate communication with the Steering Committees and the User Club; appropriately allocate resources, maintain records of expenditures and budgetary responsibilities; generate progress reports; maintain records of publications and presentations; and handle all IT requirements, purchases, and installations. The Administrative Core will be a critical component in establishing a Facility that can satisfy the mass spectrometry requirements of NINDS-supported Investigators at Rutgers and provide direction for the Scientific Core in terms of resource management, financial oversight, reporting of results and outside monitoring of progress.